Yo y mis pensamientos
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Ken piensa y reflexiona de su vida..


Yo y mis sentimientos..  
By ryu-kun  
  
  
Nos miramos como siempre..  
Pero la verdad es que todo es diferente..  
Nada es como antes..  
Ni si quiera en ese entonces..  
Era igual..  
  
Algunos deseamos regresar al pasado..  
A esos días en donde todo no tenía relación con nosotros..  
Pero el pasado no puede regresar..  
Solo las desiciones nos atormentan..  
  
Desiciones que tomamos antes..  
Y que no elegimos mejor en ese entonces..  
Porque no entendiamos..  
No sabiamos que hacer..  
O simplemente no nos dimos cuenta del problema...  
  
Al final los recuerdos nos persiguen..  
El pasado esta en el pasado..  
Los recuerdos son los que nos persiguen..  
  
Desiciones..  
  
"¿Ken en que piensas?" me pregunta Daisuke mientras lo mira a los ojos.  
"Cosas" le respondó tratando de ocultarle todo.  
"Si ken.. claro" me responde con esa mirada que me indica que sabe que me molesta algo.. Pero que no me preguntará.. Por el momento se queda callado..  
  
Suspiró mientras pienso y la verdad es que no me gusta lo que pienso.  
"¿En que diablos pensaba cuando jugaba con las fuerzas de la oscuridad?" me lo he preguntado siempre.  
  
Todas las acciones que he hice en ese entonces.. ¿porque?.. ¿Para que?.. ¿Cual era mi proposito? que me llevó a la genialidad..   
Que me hizo un super atleta..  
  
¿Cual fue?  
¿Mi vanidad?  
¿Fue mi deseo de ser mas que Ozamu?  
¿De ser amado? Esa ultima afirmación me hace pensar en mi familia.  
Ozamu.  
Mi hermano.  
La triste sombra que me persigue a todos lados.  
Eso es lo que soy..  
¿Una sombra de Ozamu?  
  
Fue mi deseo de ser superior a él en todos los aspectos lo que hizo ser el Kaiser.  
Fue eso..  
Como el Kaiser era un genio..  
Un atleta arriba del promedio superior..  
Y incluso en crueldad superaba a Ozamu..  
  
Ozamu..  
Si era cruel..  
No es un mentira..  
Ozamu me acaparraba todo el cariño de mis padres.. No me dejaba mas que las migajas..  
Y yo..   
Por mas que lo jure..  
Es la verdad..  
  
Fui una sombra..  
Siempre en segundo lugar..  
Nada tenía que fuera mío..  
Todo era de segunda mano..  
La ropa de Ozamu..   
Era tan perfecto que el tiempo no parecía pasar por ella..  
Casi nueva me la entregaban..  
Sus juguetes..  
Inclusos algunos de sus libros  
Pero..  
  
Por alguna razon cualquier cosa caía en mis manos no duraba mucho..  
Lo odiaba entonces..  
Y lo sigo odiando..  
¿Para que negarlo?..  
  
Odie a Ozamu.. y lo sigo odiando..  
Y es por eso que me sigue afectando..  
Miró mi emblema...  
En mi mano..  
Bondad..  
Bondadoso..  
El bondadoso ken..  
El siempre relegado a segundo plano..  
Porque..  
Ozamu siempre se llevaba toda la atención..  
  
Pero porque era una competencia..  
Una competencia por el cariño de nuestros padres..  
Los dos trabajaban casi todo el día..  
  
A la hora de la comida era cuando los veíamos..  
Y en la cena estaban cansados..  
No tuvimos una niñez normal..  
Pero en este mundo ¿que es normal?  
  
Miró a Daisuke y a su hermana Jun.. siempre peleando..  
Así eramos Ozamu y yo.. Nunca tan abiertamente..  
Pero siempre peleando por el cariño de ellos..  
  
Luego miró a Miyako..  
Siempre quejandose de todos los problemas que tiene con sus hermanos..  
Es al menor y parece entender de lo pienso..  
Taichi y su hermana se entienden muy bien.. El es muy cariñoso y protector..  
  
Yamato y Takeru.. sus padres se divorciaron hace tiempo.. y apenas se conocen.. se quieren pero a veces no saben lo que piensa el uno del otro.. Yamato es el mas distanciado.. Takeru es mas amable.. y lo quiere sin cointemplaciones.. Es el menor al igual que Yo y miyako.. pero.. no es lo mismo con él..  
  
Mientras que Iori.. no piene papá.-. ni hermanos.. es otro de los que no me entenderán jamás..  
  
Joe.. se lleva muy bien con sus hermanos.. no es como yo.. es mas.. no se como decirlo..   
¿Abierto?..  
No..  
Honesto..  
Sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer y que no..  
Y lo que sabe hacer..  
El se esfuerza mucho.. Por eso siempre parece ser demasiado competente.. No piendsa en lo que no puede hacer.. sino en lo que puede hacer..  
  
Koushiro.. es hijo unico.. y es el orgullo de sus padres.. se les ve en la cara cuando ellos estan con él.. Lo odiaría si no fuera tan amable y desinteresado..  
  
A diferencia de los demás..  
De Daisuke..  
Y buscó la causa de porque fui el Kaiser..  
Su ayuda me sirvió mas que la de Daisuke..  
Porque él..  
Me ayudó a entender a mi mismo..  
  
Sora y Mimi no entenderían jamás como me siento..   
Son mujeres y además son hijas unicas..  
Y aunque no fueran..  
Ellas son las.. Princesas de sus familias..  
  
Hace frio..  
El aire helado esta cargado de humedad..  
Sé que me hará daño pero aun así me quedó aquí.  
  
El balcón..  
Donde jugamos Osamu y yo..  
La burbujas que antes me hacían sonreir..  
Los viejos tiempos..  
Los mas felices..  
Antes de que Ozamu fuera un genio..  
Antes del Kaiser..  
  
¿Es normal ser hijo de padres divorciados?  
Ser huerfano..  
Estar en una casa que parece una madriguera..  
Estar rodeado de hermanos y hermanas..  
¿Eso es ser normal?..  
  
¿Es normal ser relegado.. y no querido?  
  
La verdad es que uno no sabe lo que es normal hasta que al final uno..  
  
"Ken ven aqui y divierte con nosotros" me dice miyako mientras me jala del brazo.  
  
Yo trató de protestar pero no puedo..  
Desde que estoy con ellos..  
Con mis amigos..  
Con personas que me aprecian..  
Siento..  
La verdad es que siento..  
No sé que es lo que siento..  
Pero el sentimiento..  
Se va..  
  
Ya no me preguntó nada mas..  
El pasado desaparece..  
El futuro incierto también..  
Solo queda el presente..  
En donde somos nosotros..  
  
El pasado fuimos algo..  
Y el futuro es algo que no ha sido escrito..  
Lo dictamos en el presente..  
Nosotros lo decidimos..  
Y mientros lo tengamos en cuenta..  
  
Seremos dueños de nuestro destino..  
  
Fin  
Comentarios:  
Ya me había tardado en hacer otro fic de Ken.. Esperoq ue sea de su agrado.. 


End file.
